1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates an engine starter for remote-control toy car and, more particularly, to such an engine starter that can be used to substitute for the traction rope type engine starter of a conventional remote-control toy car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional remote-control toy car uses a traction rope type engine starter to start the engine (see FIG. 12). It is difficult to start the engine with the traction rope. When operating the traction rope type engine starter, the traction rope may break easily, or the user's hand tends to be injured by the traction rope. Further, before starting the engine, the user must open the engine hood so that the user can start the concealed engine. When started, the user must close the engine hood again to keep the engine from sight.
In order to eliminate the aforesaid drawbacks, electric engine starters are developed. A conventional electric engine starter is known comprising a platform carrying a motor, a switch, a transmission gear, and a power cord. During operation, the user must couple the crank of the engine to the transmission gear and connect the power cord to an external battery pack (for example, the battery power supply of a motor vehicle), and then switch on the switch to start the motor, causing the motor to turn the transmission gear and then the engine of the remote-control toy car. This design of electric engine starter is still not satisfactory in function because of the disadvantages of heavy weight and limited to the availability of external battery power supply.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,334B2 discloses an electric auxiliary engine starter, which was invented by the present inventor. This design of electric auxiliary engine starter is functional. According to this design, the electric auxiliary engine starter uses a starter rod for coupling to a back center hole of the engine of a remote-control toy car to start the engine. However, this design of electric auxiliary engine starter is not suitable for all designs of remote-control toy cars. The oil tank or other parts of the engine of other designs of remote-control toy car may hinder the insertion of the starter rod into the back center hole of the engine.